


The Path in Hyrule Forest

by Princess_Violet



Series: Fluff-uary 2019 [7]
Category: Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adventure, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff-uary 2019, Giant Snake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Violet/pseuds/Princess_Violet
Summary: Link explores a cave in Hyrule Forest and finds an enormous monster.





	The Path in Hyrule Forest

Link woke up early that morning. He yawned, stretched, and began making preparations to venture into Hyrule Forest. His mission was an exploratory one, and he wanted to see what he could find deep in the woods. 

He did his usual routine, traveling down a path fraught with monsters. He slayed all of them with the help of his sword and shield, and eventually came to a fork in the road. One path looked like it had been used frequently, but the other was smooth, the dirt barely having shifted. Link decided to take the less traveled track. 

Going down the path, he began to wonder why fewer people traveled this way. After all, it was very pleasant going. The sun was shining through the canopy, the dappled light making patterns on Link’s skin as he walked. Soon he came to a cave. 

The entrance to the cave was dark, and Link lit his lantern so that he could venture inside. The cave seemed ordinary enough, with a smattering of monsters to keep Link occupied for awhile. At the deepest point in the cave was the biggest boulder Link had ever seen. He knew he wouldn’t be able to move it, so he set a bomb off to see if it would crumble. Instead, the rock began to move.

The boulder uncoiled itself into a huge, armored serpent. Its fangs were as long as one of Link’s arms, and its tongue flicked menacingly in and out of its maw. It moved quickly to strike, but Link was quicker. He jumped out of the way just in time and buried his sword into the creature’s head. The creature cried out and rushed at Link again. This time he jumped over the snake and ran. He squeezed into a narrow opening in the wall, and the monster came crashing after him. Unfortunately for the serpent, the opening was too narrow, and its head got stuck. 

Link sighed with relief. He turned around to see a treasure chest. Link opened the chest, and inside was a very beautiful and valuable jewel. Link put the jewel into his satchel. He spied a hole in the ceiling where the sunlight was just coming through and used his grappling hook to climb up and out of the cave. Then he began a long journey to Hyrule Castle.

Princess Zelda was all too happy to see Link when he arrived at the palace. She rushed out to the drawbridge to meet him. 

“Link!,” she exclaimed. “I was so worried about you. How was your journey?” 

“Well, I got back in one piece,” he replied. 

Zelda gave Link a shy smile. Link reached into his satchel and took out the shining jewel. “For you,” he said, holding the stone out for Zelda.

Zelda took it. “I’m so glad you remembered! Happy Valentine’s Day, Link!” 

Zelda threw her arms around Link and rewarded him with a kiss on the cheek. It had been a hard day, but feeling Zelda’s soft lips on his cheek made everything worth it.


End file.
